


From Light to Dark

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Married Couple, ironic costume is ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Blaise makes a last-minute change to his Halloween costume.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Draco's Drabbles





	From Light to Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 26th: a rare pair. 
> 
> Also written for Draco's Den's Roll-a-Drabble, October 2020: Blaise Zabini + an angel costume.

Daphne slid the crown onto her head and arranged it on top of her dark curls just so. Satisfied, she peeked over at the clock on the wall, and was startled to find that it was almost 8 o'clock.

"Blaise!" she called. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" came her husband's disgruntled voice from somewhere within the bedroom. 

Daphne frowned. Blaise had been in there for over a quarter of an hour, supposedly putting on his costume, and Pansy's annual Halloween party was due to start very soon. Risking Pansy's wrath due to tardiness was ill-advised, but perhaps her husband had a good reason. Perhaps he was in need of assistance and, being of the proud Zabini line, had thought himself above asking for it. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Daphne glanced down at her sea siren outfit before taking a few small steps—that was all that she could manage in the tight, iridescent green skirt—towards the bedroom door. "Do you need any help, love?"

"No, darling, I'm fine," Blaise sighed, finally pushing the door open and presenting himself to her. He had donned an angel costume, replete with silky white robes and a halo of golden tinsel. "I couldn't get the halo to stay straight without a Sticking Spell—is something amusing to you, Daphne?'

Daphne, who had been in the middle of stifling a giggle, leaned on her trident and gave him a slight smirk. "There's just something rather ironic about you being dressed as an angel, isn't there, darling?"

Blaise let out a low chuckle—the kind that always made Daphne's skin break out in goosebumps no matter how many times she had heard it before. "Why, yes, I suppose there is." He drew his wand from a pocket hidden within one of his robe's folds and tapped it against the garment, instantly turning it an inky black. A moment later, he had removed the Sticking Spell on his halo as well, and it settled at a jaunty angle above his head. He grinned wickedly at her. "Now I'm a dark angel. That's _much_ more fitting, wouldn't you say?" 

Daphne leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. "Yes, I would," she murmured.


End file.
